horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Llegó de la Nocheósfera
Llegó de la Nocheósfera (It Came from the Nightosphere en E.U.A y Vino de la Nochesfera en España) es el primer capítulo de la Segunda Temporada de Hora de aventura y el vigésimo séptimo de la serie en general. Sinopsis El Señor del Mal (también conocido como Hunson Abadeer), quien es el padre de Marceline, va a absorbiendo almas después de que Finn lo liberara de la Nocheósfera, causando que Marceline se siente incomoda. Trama 300px|right|thumb El episodio comienza con Marceline y Finn pasando un rato en la casa de ella dentro de la cueva. Marceline le pide a Finn que la ayude a grabar una Canción, pero que no se ría ya que es extremadamente personal, Finn está de acuerdo, pero al escuchar la canción sobre el distanciamiento entre Marceline y su padre y el robo de las papas, Finn le pregunta a Marceline porque no se reconcilia con su padre, que como sugiere la canción es su deseo. Marceline, explica que no sólo tienen dificultades de padre e hija, sino también que él está en una dimensión de fuego conocida como la Nocheósfera. 300px|left|thumb La única manera de liberarlo es dibujar una cara feliz, rociarla con leche de insecto, y cantar un conjuro en Latín. Finn inmediatamente lo hace, y tiene éxito en la liberación del padre de Marceline. Después de que su hija evitara que se robara el alma de Finn, él se roba el Bajo-Hacha de Marceline,que es en realidad el Hacha de la familia que Marceline convirtió en bajo, y se va con el propósito de succionar todas la almas de Ooo.Finn se apresura a detenerlo, mientras que Marceline sólo lo sigue para recuperar su Bajo-Hacha robado. 300px|right|thumb El Padre de Marceline se embarca en un festín de almas desafortunadas, atormentando y succionando la vida de la Gente Pelusa , los Merodeadores, e incluso los Pingüinos del reino helado, donde el Papá de Marceline afirma que Gunter es la criatura más malvada que ha encontrado, e intenta absorberla, pero Gunter se niega y es pateado por los aires. El Rey Helado atrapa a Gunter y confronta al padre de Marceline por llevarse las almas de sus pingüinos e invadir sus dominios, pero el Señor de la Oscuridad gira su cabeza para revelar su verdadera forma al rey, la que lo hace huir volando desfavorecido. 300px|left|thumb Marceline y Finn tratar de crear una emboscada para el padre de Marceline en el Paso de la Roca Roja, pero Marceline enfurecida decide enfrentar a su padre para recuperar su bajo. Ella es derrotada, y él deja a ambos detrás para continuar su robo de almas. Finn está molesto de que Marceline no siguiera con el plan, pero aún así persigue al padre de Marceline, decidido a evitar que devore todas las almas de Ooo. Como el padre de Marceline sigue devorando almas, crece hasta una altura tremenda, lo que permite que su capacidad de succión llegue a distancias mucho mayores. 300px|right|thumb Cuando Finn y Marceline finalmente lo encuentran, es tan grande que Marceline le dice a Finn que es como una hormiga para él. Luego de hacer una vergonzosa declaración acerca de meterse en sus pantalones, Finn escala hasta llegar a su cabeza y le clava una espada, revelando su verdadera forma, una gigantesca cabeza blanca con una boca vertical, pequeños ojos de gato, y varios apéndices semejantes a tentáculos. Finn se da cuenta de que las almas de Ooo están atrapadas dentro de un conjunto de sacos verdes apegados a su cabeza verdadera, y se compromete a salvar a todas las almas atrapadas en su interior. Finn intenta luchar contra Hunson Abadeer, pero es rápidamente derrotado y arrojado al suelo junto con el bajo de Marceline. Marceline recupera su bajo y se aleja furiosa. 300px|left|thumb Desesperado por encontrar una distracción, Finn reproduce la grabación que habían hecho antes de Marceline cantando acerca de su padre, lo que la hace ruborizar, y llama la atención de su padre. Él le asegura que en efecto la ama, que está arrepentido por haber robado sus papas, y tienen un tierno momento de reconciliación. Finn aprovecha esta oportunidad para apuñalarlo en los sacos de almas, liberándolas. Aunque inmortal y muy poderoso, El Señor de la Oscuridad se sorprende por un momento. 300px|right|thumb Finn es capaz de desterrarlo a la Nocheósfera antes de que pudiese regenerarse. Marceline al principio se enfurece con Finn por avergonzarla y apuñalar a su padre, pero pronto se tranquiliza. Los dos se tiran al suelo y ven como las almas chocan unas con otras a medida que se alejan flotando en el cielo nocturno. Marceline le pregunta de repente: "He querido preguntarte, ¿Para qué es esa bolsa en tu camisa?". Finn revela que en el bolsillo está Jake, quien se echa un gas, y el episodio termina. Música *Canción de las Papas *Pisando Hormigas Personajes Personajes Principales *Finn *Marceline *Hunson Abadeer (debut y antagonista). Personajes Menores *Jake (Sin dialogo) *Pelusas *Pingüinos *Gunter *Rey Helado *Vikingos Luchadores *Gente Árbol *Princesa del Espacio Grumoso *Princesa Hot Dog (mencionada) *Schwable (cameo y debut) *Hormigas *Cara de Phil *Caracol Objetos * Amuleto de la Nocheósfera Curiosidades *En las velas de Marceline se muestra una "M" como el Fuerte del Árbol y su Casa.thumb|300px *En inglés anteriormente habían 3 nombres como opción para ponerle al capítulo: "Marceline's Dad" (El Padre de Marceline), "Return to the Nightosphere" (Regreso a la Nocheósfera) que es también el nombre para un episodio de la cuarta temporada, y sólo "Nightosphere" (Nocheósfera). *Este es el capítulo favorito de toda la serie de Pendleton Ward (confirmado en su Formspring, actualmente cerrado). *La frase para abrir la Nocheosfera es "Maloso vobis com et cumm spiritum", es traducido al latín como "El Mal Estará Contigo, y con un Espíritu". *El Caracol aparece como un espíritu en una de las bolsas de almas del Padre de Marceline. right|300px|thumb|El Caracol *Este episodio junto con "Mis Dos Personas Favoritas" fueron nominados a los premios Emmy 2011. *La Canción de las Papas volvería a ser cantada más tarde en "Secretos Navideños, Primera Parte", y en "Te Recuerdo", pero cantada por el Rey Helado en ambas ocasiones. *Cuando Finn da el ritmo a Marceline, aparece en la casa un perro French Poodle blanco. Según Natasha Allegri, ese perro murió en el episodio "El Clóset de Marceline". *Esta es la aparición mas grande de la Cara de Phil. right|300px|thumb|El Perro de Marceline *Cuando Finn dibuja la cara de Phil en casa de Marceline es diferente a la que dibuja en el campo para devolver al padre de Marceline a la Nocheósfera. *El padre de Marceline le dice a Gunter: "De todos los grandes monstruos de la historia, eres por mucho la mas malvada que me he encontrado". El tenía razón, ya que se demuestra en el capítulo "El Reinado de los Gunters" que Gunter sí es malvado. Televidentes * 2.00 millones. Carta de Título 300px|right|thumb *La Carta de Título fue diseñada y hecha por Phil Rynda, Martin Ansolabehere y Nick Jennings. *Es la segunda vez que Marceline aparece en la Carta de Título, la primera fue en "Lacayo". *Marceline esta más grande de lo normal, o Finn esta más pequeño de lo normal. *En la Carta de Título esta Finn sujetado de la mano de Marceline. *Es la décimo octava vez que Finn sale en la Carta de Título. Errores *Al final, cuando Jake se tira un gas, se nota claramente que no tiene su cola. thumb|280px|right *A medida que el Papá de Marceline le chupa el alma a Finn y le quita el Bajo-Hacha a Marceline, la entrada a la Nocheósfera raramente se hace más ancha en cada escena. Tal vez sea automático o solo un error. *El el doblaje de España, al final del episodio Finn dice: "Maloso Yobis com et Cumm Spiritum", cuando correctamente se dice Vobis, este también es escuchado en el doblaje Latino. thumb|280px|right *Finn le dice a Marceline que cuando su Padre está hablando no puede robar almas, pero al principio del Episodio mientras le roba el alma a Finn dice: "Estoy robando tu alma" aunque lo hizo cuando tenia todavía su rostro normal y absorbía con este. *Cuando Hunson Abadeer empieza a crecer, está en el Reino Helado, pero cuando llega a ser más alto, está en una pradera. *Antes de que Finn apretara el botón de la grabadora, empieza a sonar la canción. Galería Voces del Episodio Referencias #http://frederatorblogs.com/adventure_time/2010/10/04/season-two-premieres-next-monday/ en:It Came from the Nightosphere it:Il Padre di Marceline pl:Prosto z Nocosfery pt-br:Veio da Noitosfera Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios ReTitulados